Infrared (IR) transceivers are widely used in IR communications, for example, in remote controllers of household electronic devices (like televisions, air-conditioners, and VCD devices, etc.). Conventionally, an IR transceiver may occupy large space and have high cost. Therefore, a new IR transceiver occupying less space and having lower cost becomes highly desirable.